1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer which performs printing on sheets.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-151068 describes a printer which performs printing by ejecting inks from inkjet heads while conveying sheets by using a belt platen.
In this printer, when a sheet jam occurs, the belt platen is lowered to remove a remaining sheet on the belt platen. A work space for a user to remove the remaining sheet is thereby formed between the inkjet head and the belt platen.